Skulduggery Pleasant Drabbles
by WhiteWishes
Summary: Blikyrie, Chinduggery, Valduggery, Valomon and other pairings involved
1. China's Sorrows

S.P. Drabbles

001 – Chinas Sorrows

China was desperate. She lay in her bed between silky grey pillows, tears running down her rosy cheeks. She sniffed and a certain skeleton detective sat beside her, hocking his bony fingers into hers and stroking her hair with compassion and love.

"I can't believe it, Skulduggery!"

"I know it's confusing, but you have to be strong, my love."

"All this years...it had been so self-evident and now everything has...turned to dust."

"It's never easy to say goodbye to a family member. I know what I'm talking about."

"Skull! What am I supposed to do without them!?"

"..eerrr..."

"All this knowledge! All this magic! Gone forever...this was the last time anybody controlling a weapon like this comes close to my precious books!"

Skulduggery froze. China dipped her head into the pillows and screamed out her misery.

"Oh my books...my precious books!!!!"

The skeleton stood up and went.


	2. The frightened Valkyrie

The frightened Valkyrie

Kennspeckle Grouse was a busy man. He had a job which demanded his full attention 24 hours a day and he didn't like to wait and wasn't used to it as well. But today, things were different. He stood outside the Hibernia, arms crossed, waiting for who's usually known as his favourite patient...Clarabelle left the cinema silently and looked at the doctor.

"When will she arrive?"

-no answer.

"You said, she wanted to arrive ten minutes ago, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, she didn't."

"Yes. I figured that out already."

Silence. Then:

"That's enough! I call Skulduggery."

He pulled out his mobile phone.

**.:. minutes and three of Clarabelle's intelligent comments later.:.:.**

Valkyrie slowly headed to the cinema, hands in her pockets, putting on the best poker face she was able to make. When she was close enough for him to hear her she started speaking.

"You're going to regret this, Kenspeckle."

"Valkyrie..."

"I'm going to make you pay for what you're going to do to me! How could Skulduggery ever agree to this?"

"Be lucky he did. Clarabelle!"

Before Valkyrie could make a move, Clarabelle jumped out of the doorway, dived herself at the girl and pinned her down on the ground.

"That's quite unlike you do you know that, Clarabelle? I have to admit it makes you way more interesting..." she tried to free herself but the Doctor already stood beside them, his weapon glittering in the sun.

"Nooooo!" Valkyrie screamed.

"Do it!" Clarabelle screamed with urgency!

"...finished."

Kennspeckle rose and threw the empty syringe away. Valkyrie stood up slowly, rubbing her upper arm.

"...That's it?"

"What have you been expecting? A lethal injection? Sorry to disappoint you."

"...I'm not even bleeding." she noticed.

"Surprising. Especially because being vaccinated is SOUCH risky and sanguinary thing." Kennspeckle answered sarcastically.


	3. Celebrate, it's Blikyrie!

Blikyrie...

Valkyrie opened her eyes and looked...into darkness. She lay on a dry, dusty ground and couldn't remember at all just how she got there! Her breathing fastened as she tried to orientate herself and wanted to lift herself up into a sitting position as she felt a warm hand on her chest, pushing her back to the ground all so softly.

"Don't..."

She knew the voice...she had heard it several times already but, lying in complete darkness, she had troubles assigning it. It wasn't Skulduggery...nor was it Fletcher or Ghastly. She found herself liking the voice! It sounded deep and grounded and...comforting.

"You must be thirsty."

Her tongue felt like sandpaper as it scratched over her lips and she immediately heard a bottle being opened and lifted to her lips carefully. Cool, wet water ran down her throat. As she swallowed, she slowly started wondering how he could see where her lips where, while SHE couldn't even make out his face! As Valkyrie finally felt strong enough, she clicked her hands and a warming flame sparkled in her right hand, filling the room with light. She blinked and looked straight into a pair of piercing blue eyes being focused on hers.

Mr. Bliss, tall and broad-shouldered as she knew him, was looking down on her, the bottle of water still in his hand, the other hand resting on her shoulder.

There was a short silence, before Valkyrie started speaking again.

"H-how did I get here?"

"You and Mr. Pleasant wanted to meet me this evening, remember? The Bentley has been attacked by Hollow men. We don't know who sent them yet."

At his words, the matching pictures rose up inside Valkyrie's head...she remembered the full moon, Skulduggery driving the Bentley along a country road...and then a crash. Papery creatures running towards them from EVERYWHERE. Skulduggery preparing to fight, just like her. Then her memories faded.

"Where am I now?"

"You're safe. That's a promise."

Valkyrie putted herself into a sitting position and Bliss wrapped one arm around her shoulders. She didn't see the need of it until she suddenly felt herself shaking, like she does after a fight and leaned against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her torso carefully, making sure he doesn't hurt her. He felt her warm breath brushing against his neck. Her dark hair shimmered so beautiful and he looked down into her eyes. They had the colour of dark chocolate. Valkyrie placed one hand around his strong shoulders and the flame in her other hand rose gracefully from her palm and hovered in the air above them.

"Your skills improved." Mr. Bliss sad in his deep voice, but Valkyrie couldn't think of an answer. He lifted her up gently. She pressed herself against him, looking up to him into his pale blue eyes. He met her gaze hesitantly and opened his mouth to say something but didn't. Valkyrie tiptoed, and then she leaned in and kissed him.

It was a strange sensation, kissing the strongest man existing. Feeling his warm lips interlocking with hers, hearing his heart beating underneath his suit. Valkyrie shivered as his hands ran up and down her upper back and her breathing fastened. After an eternity, they broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes. Bliss was the first one who spoke again:

"Kennspeckle Grouse is waiting for you outside. I told him you might be injured."

"Thank you, Bliss."

Mr. Bliss guided her to the door, it swung open and Valkyrie walked into a brightly-lit hall. Clarabelle walked towards her.

"Hello Valkyrie. The doctor is waiting outside to take you to the cinema. Skulduggery was somehow not available so he wants to know what he's done to you this time."

But Valkyrie's eyes were focused on the tall, bald man stroking her upper arm as a goodbye as he walked to a door on the left side of them and entered into his office.


End file.
